Shaman wizard
by Yume-kitsune
Summary: What if Harry never grew up with the Dursley's what if he grew up with someone different. Shaman King Harry Potter crossover I changed the title from a different life
1. Default Chapter

Sorry again for any delay I am studying for mid-terms and I have marching practice every Tuesday and Thursday and I really don't have time to work on anything any more I also have 2 story ideas that I have in my head so vote for idea

Balmung/Harry same person or mitarai Kiyoshi aka seaman


	2. 1

**Tao family manor China November 1st 1987**

En appeared in front of the gates of the manor with Ren in his arms and walked in the

Chinese home. He went directly to a room in the west wing on the third floor. In that

room is a woman around 25 years in age and an older man 70 years or higher. They both

have a yin yang symbol on their outfits. "Hello En," the older man spoke after a minute

of uncomfortable silence. "Who is the baby? I thought that you were going to visit

James."

"This is Harry Potter James's son I renamed him Ren Tao because he the one of this

generation that has the potential of being Shaman King," En replied.

"You're wrong about that," the woman spoke for the first time that morning. "You

missed the doshi power that I can sense in the boy. The first boy in a century I may add."

"Well it's a good thing that I can get access to the spring of drowned girl in Jusenkyo.

After he turns into a girl we can separate the bodies and give the female the recessive

traits while the original gets the dominant traits. So the two powers wont collide and

cancel each other out," the old man said.

"We'll take him in a few years after more of his powers develop and he has more spirit

control," En told his father.

Surrey Privet drive same time 

It was a quiet night on privet drive. No one was outside enjoying the quietness to sleep

except a cat. Then a small pop was heard and an old man appeared. Normally there was

nothing abnormal about an old man, but this one was wearing robes. The said cat walked

to the old man and transformed into an old woman.

**You already know this part ;)**

Just then, a flying motorcycle landed next to McGonagall and Dumbledore. On the

motorcycle is Sirius and Hagrid. They both looked down at the ground.

"Where's Harry Hagrid and what are you doing here Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked.

"We are here to tell you that Harry has been taken from the debris by James's older

brother En Tao." Sirius told the elder couple. **not literally**

"Did you say En?!?" Dumbledore asked shocked.**he knows everyone what do you **

**expect.**

"You know him?" McGonagall asked.

"Few do and the few that do knows that he is one of the most powerful people on this

planet.He could no doubt kill Voldemort with a single thought because he is a very

powerful shaman." Dumbledore answered gravely and the twinkle in his eyes

disappeared.

"Do we have to find him and take Harry?" asked Dumbledore hoping not because she

saw what type of people the Dursleys are.

"No we will leave him with his uncle and give him his letter when he is 11." Dumbledore

told them. "and you can leave now Hagrid and Sirius."

They left on the motorcycle and that left Dumbledore and McGonagall to find their own

way to get home. McGonagall vanished with a pop. Before he vanished the same way he

whispered in the air, "Good luck Harry Potter.

Sorry it took so long to update I was very busy with school, marching band practice, family outings, and hurricanes.

Reviews:

Donna: I am gonna skip around with the years and do important events well you'll see in the later chapters.

HPFan: Thank you

Shade: later the other characters are gonna show probably the following chapter.

DragonArmada: I am thinking you like it.

Snowcrash: Do you like the update?

Scoodoo58: I am gonna continue

Korrd: I only said that so I can have time to do a little thing called HOMEWORK that takes me a few hours to do and marching band practice and games and don't forget SCHOOL that lasts 8 hours a day except weekends and then I have advanced flute lessons.

J: I'm glad you feel that way don't worry I will continue

Fire: Did you like the story


	3. 2

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a writer's block and I'm gonna skip Jun and Ren's

childhood. Well I hope you enjoy. **_The story is on hold until someone gives me ideas on _**

**_how to improve these 3 chapters and what I should do next ON GAIAONLINE my name is _**bandgeek101 the website is www. Gaiaonline. com without the spaces.

**Chapter3**

The shaman tournament has finished up, Yoh being the winner (AN I know that's not what

happened but, it's MY story). Ren and Jun returned to China to deal with uncle En, Anna, Yoh,

Ryuu, and Morty returned to Funbari with Lyserg tagging along, the X-laws and Chocolove are

god knows where, and Hao's minions are in hiding and none knows where Hao is.

**China Tao Mansion July 30 before mid night**

Ren and Jun arrived the Tao Mansion with Lee Pailong and Bason following on their guard.

They entered the mansion with caution and scurried to En's throne room. When they arrived

inside the room, they saw a scene that shocked both of them. En was on his back doing nothing

and there was an old guy, a man with greasy hair, and an old woman with a stick pointed at En.

What really shocked them is the fact that someone knocked En unconscious and defeated an

army of Tao family doshi puppets. "H-how did you defeat Uncle En's army and Uncle" Ren

questioned a little scared that someone was actually able to knock out En.

"We're taking you 2 to Hogwarts Potter's," Snape sneered. Jun frowned and said, "Are you

insulting us that is the surname we give to members of our family that have no potential of being

a shaman or a doshi, but have wizardry powers."

"If you are not Potters then who are you?" asked Dumbledore. Ren and Jun sighed and Jun

introduced herself 1st, "I'm Jun Tao, the half of my brother that has doshi powers."

Ren then scowled and also replied, "I'm Ren, the shaman half of Jun."

McGonnagal and Snape were shocked that James's son was split into two people, the girl

having the ability to bring the dead back into zombies and the boy having the ability to have

himself be possessed by a ghost or spirit of any kind. Dumbledore suspected something of this

nature since Jun has Lilies green eyes and Ren has James's dark hair. Snape then sneered

explain how you are two people then. Potter I don't care that you are Taos and not Potters but

you will be potter's to me since you are spawned from James."(AN I know Snape is a little

OOC but I can't help that)

"Whatever floats you boat, but I want to know who you are before I tell you anything else,"

Ren asked coldly.

The old man introduces himself, "I can't believe I forgot my manners, I'm headmaster

Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, the woman next to me is

Professor McGonnagal, and the man is Professor Snape."

Ren and Jun bowed respectfully in the Japanese manner and replied, "As you already know we

are the Tao siblings Ren and Jun. The big man you knocked unconscious is our Uncle En. We

were gonna fight him but, you beat us to the prize."

Jun then added," this is my guardian ghost Lee Pailong."

Ren, after Jun introduced Lee, added, "my guardian spirit is Bason."

Bason appeared from the kwan dao and Pailong jumped in front of Jun and bowed showing

respect. The appearance of the spirits shocked 2 out of the 3 professors.


End file.
